Kurama and the Beast
by Saiyan-Kitsune-Foxfire
Summary: The YYH Gang takes on Beauty and the Beast. Yaoi. HK If you dont like please dont read.
1. Default Chapter

Kurama and the Beast (Beauty and the Beast) 

By: Sayian Kitsune Foxfire

     Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to YYH or Beauty and the Beast. I am just barrowing the characters for a while. So don't sue. 

**Character from B+B**

**Character from YYH**

**_Belle_**

Kurama

**_Beast/Prince_**

Hiei

**_Gaston_**

Karasu

**_Lumiere_****__**

Yusuke

**_Cogsworth_****__**

Kuwabara

**_Mrs. Potts/Enchantress_**

Genkai

**_Chip_**

Koenma

**_Marice_****__**

Shiori

**_Bookseller_**

Atsuko

**_Lefou_****__**

Torogo

**_Wardrobe_**

Yukina

**_Stove_**

George

**_Featherduster_****__**

Keiko

**_Monsieieur_****_ D'Arque_**

Sakyo

**_The Bimbettes_**

3 random female demons

**_Footstool_**

Pu

**New characters**

_Bluebird _

Botan

_Magic mirror_

Shizuru

_Suit of armor (prankster)****_

Jin 

_A white wolf****_

Touya

_Suit of armor (wanders around drunk half the time)_

Chu

_Clown Doll ****_

Rinku

_A black raven_

Kuronue

Warning: Characters don't have their powers/gifts or whatever in this fic. This is a YAOI. If you don't like that then I suggest you to go elsewhere.


	2. Prologue

Prologue 

     Once upon a time, in a faraway land called the Ningenkai, Prince Hiei lived and ruled in a shiny castle. Although he had everything his hearts desired, Hiei was considered a forbidden child, which in turn made him bitter, selfish and unkind, except around his half sister Yukina. But then one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter form the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, Hiei sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be fooled by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when Hiei dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress with pink hair and honey brown eyes. Hiei tried to apologize, but it was to late, for she had seen there was no love in his icy heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into the hideous beast he really was, and placed a powerful spell upon the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed by his appearance and what he did to his loyal subjects, the Beast concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered him was truly and enchanted rose, which would bloom till his twenty-fifth year. If he could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken and all would live happily ever after. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast forever. As the years past, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a Beast?

*** 

     A black raven, a bluebird and white wolf all watched their Master lock himself into the west wing after eating his lunch. 

     "I wish there was some way to help him. He seems so lonely and…" Botan started to say as she shook her bright sapphire blue wings out before folding them against her body again. 

     "Yes well, we've tried, but the last person who was here went insane and killed himself and the Master doesn't even seem to be attracted to girls." Kuronue said before he flapped his charcoal black wings in agitation. "I'm going on patrol, see ya around." 

     Touya and Boton watched as the black raven took off for his patrol. 

     "I should be going also, there were some intruders on the north face last night. Need to check for damages. Ja ne Lady Botan." Touya announced before he stalked off. 

     "Men" Botan said under her breath as she flew off to do her work.

~*~*~*~*~*  
  


Kitsune_Foxfire: Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I know the start of this chapter sounds A LOT like the start of the Disney movie. I am going off of the script to the movie, Changing things and Adding things. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope to get off of the script soon so I can make this mostly original. Thank you  Urameshi's Girl, Kittengrl39 and the others, and Gomen for spelling Yaoi wrong, I was really tired last night and wasn't paying attention to the spelling. 


	3. Chapter One

Chapter One

     Kurama exited the small cottage he shared with his inventing mother Shiori. She was all of the family he had left since his Stepfather and brother were killed in some war a decade ago. Dressed in blue gi-type pants and an off-white tunic top, his fiery red hair tied back with a white rose, Kurama made his way down the lane towards a waking little village. Tucking the book he planned on returning under his arm, he mused on how much the village was the same even after ten years. Some of the town folk greeted him as he made his way into the village. The Baker was out trying to sell his wares as Kurama passed his shop.

     "Oi, Kurama. Where are you off to?" The Baker asked uninterested in the answer.

     "To the book shop as usual." Kurama called as he continued on to his favorite shop in the whole village. A few minutes later he arrived at his destination and went into the shop. "Good Morning Atsuko-san, I've come to return the book I borrowed yesterday." Kurama greeted the dark haired proprietor of the shop. 

     "Wow that was quick, let me guess you couldn't put it down?" Atsuko asked coming out from behind the counter to retrieve to book. 

     "Hai, by chance did you get anything new?" 

     "Iie, not since three days back."

     "That's all right," Kurama said as he went over to a bookshelf. His hand hovered over the cracked spines of the books in a particular row till it came to a certain book. "I'll just borrow this one." He pulled out the book he wanted and handed it over to Atsuko. She adjusted her glasses and looked at the title. 

     "This one? But haven't you read it twice before?"

     "I have. Its one of my favorites. Daring sword fights, magic spells and a kawaii prince in disguise to boot. Nothing can be better than that." Kurama said passionately, a pink tinge crossed his cheeks when he realized he went a little overboard.

     "You're so the romantic, Kurama-kun. Since you like it that much, consider it yours," Atsuko said and before Kurama could object she added. "I insist."

     "Thank you, thank you very much Atsuko-san." Kurama bowed and left the shop. As soon as he stepped out of the shop, Kurama buried his nose in the book. Several men and women watched him walk thought the town seeming lost in the book but knowing what was going on around him at the same time. Kurama had several admirers, male and female alike and as he passed them, they would sigh and get a dreamy far off look in their eyes. 

     A flock of geese flew over head and a shot rang out. One goose (the one that was shot) falls from the sky and lands on a tall black haired man with incredible muscle mass. His eyes showed disgust for having the fowl land on him as he grabbed the dead bird and shoved it into a bag. His older companion was laughing his butt off at the expense of his younger friend.

     "It wasn't funny Karasu."

     "Right Torogo." The older man said still laughing. Torogo nudged him when Kurama came into view.

     "Your favorite bishoonen two o clock." Karasu's eyes found the one that he has been hounding for the last few years to marry him. They watched as Kurama made his way towards them. 

     "Good morning, Kurama." Karasu said as he stepped in Kurama's path.

     "Oh hello, Karasu." Kurama said looking up from his book. Karasu snatched the book out of Kurama's hands and flipped pages trying to figure out what the book was about.

     "How can you read this thing? It's got no pictures and what are these characters on the pages?"

     "Well it's called Japanese and I use my imagination to know what's going on in the book. Please can I have my book back now?" Kurama said as he reached for the book. Karasu held the book out of his reach. 

     "You know, why don't you get you head out of these books and come over the tavern where I can show you my demon head collection?"

     "Maybe some other time." Kurama said before he jumped up and got the book back from Karasu. "I have to get home and help my mother." 

     "That old bat? She needs all the help she can get." Torogo laughed

     "My Mother is not crazy." Kurama spat as he turned and walked away. He made his home quickly after that. He put his book in his room and went to find his mother. Shiori was in the Basement trying to fix a part on her newest invention, an automatic garden helper that plant, weeds and waters various plants. 

     "I'll never get this bakana contraption to work." She cursed under her breath. 

     "Yes you will Mother, and you will win and become a world famous inventor in no time."

     "You believe that?"

     "Hai, I have and always will."

     Later that evening, Kurama and Shiori were sitting down to their dinner when Shiori decided to bring up a topic Kurama stayed the hell away from.  
     "Kurama-kun?" Shiori said after he swallowed the last of his meal.

     "Hai, Mother?"

     "I think its time you settled down somewhere."

     "Mother, we've been though this, I'm not interested in settling down with anyone."

     "But what about that nice young man…oh what was his name? ... ah yes Karasu?"

     "That pigheaded bastard? Mother, I wouldn't marry him if he was the last man on earth."

     "Kurama, your language." Shiori scolded

     "Gomen, mother." Kurama apologized as he stood up. "I'm going for a walk."

     "Okay. Before you go can you hook up Star to the cart? I'm leaving tonight for the fair tomorrow." Kurama nodded and headed out of the house. Star neighed at him from the stable and Kurama proceeded over. As he put on the necessary equipment, Star nuzzled him with her head.

     "I wish she would understand that I'm not into girls and every guy in town is a insensitive pigheaded jerk." Kurama said as he stroked Star's mane. "I don't want some boring life, I want adventure, and I want to find true love. Not some forced marriage." Kurama sighed and lead Star over to the cart that His mother's invention was on. He hitched Star up to the cart and went back inside to tell his mother that the horse was ready. Shiori grabbed the last thing she needed for the trip, kissed her son and left to the fair. Kurama waved goodbye and went back inside to read his book. 

*** In the Forest ***

     Shiori held up a lantern to the signpost and back at her map. She was clearly lost and confused. She didn't know it but a White wolf and a Black raven watched her every move from a distance.

     "What do you think Kuronue? Could she be the one?" the wolf asked his companion.

     "No, Touya, she already has another. Can't you tell?" 

     "Hai. But the… what the-" some movement caught their attention. Some of the wild wolves that lived in the forest outside the castle started to circle Shiori's horse and startled it. Star bucked and threw Shiori off of her and ran the way they had come. But before the wild wolves could attack Shiori, Touya jumped in between them, growling ready to fight. The wild wolves knew better than get in a fight with the white wolf so they turned tail and ran. 

Shiori, thinking this new wolf would attack her, turned and ran deeper into the forest. Soon she arrived at the gates of a run down castle. 


End file.
